Тролинг
Троллинг - Написание провокации, создание провокационных тем с одной целью; вызвать нашествия флуда, оффтопщины, бреда и прочей отсебятины. Доподлинно известно что делается это исключительно для лулзов. И часто троллям удаётся добится желаемого- их действия провоцируют массу скандалов, суеты, паники, несумятицы, и как было сказано выше- полнейшего бреда. По праву скажу, что безсмысленного троллинга не бывает. Все Тролли преследуют цель, а целей таких бывает много... Вот некоторые из них: ''- Троллинг ради лулзов (самая распостранённая причина)'' ''- Троллинг ради мести (Используется не так часто, однако...)'' ''- Троллинг ради поднятия своей репутации (Скажу честно, такие тролли встречались мне не раз. Но это были недо-тролли, так как их результатом был Epic Fail~)'' ''-'Троллинг ради Троллингa' (Ради исскуства, так сказать...)'' ''Виды Троллинга "Компромат" Находим какой-нибудь людный сайт, желательно что бы на нём был кто то знаменитый, горделивый и.. Нервный. Проводим пару часов ничего не делая. Как только становится достаточно шумно, прибывает народ, как бы случайно рассказываем о нашей высокомерной жертве что-то позорное. На все расспросы откуда мы это знаем, как и прочее, отвечаем стандартно- мы друг данного субьекта, под кодовым именем "Дядя Вася" и бла бла бла... Если врать достаточно искусно- вам поверят. 'Результат: Горы школоты и прочего сброда кидаются радостно обсуждать новую информацию, а Тролль сидит в сторонке и радостно наблюдает за результатом своей работы. Делается это исключительно для лулзов, и иногда приводит к баттхёрту жертвы.'' "Я Идиот" Создаём новый аккаунт, залезаем в место троллинга, находим гостевую книгу/чат/обсуждения и начинаем писать отсебятину, не забывая при этом юзать CAPSLOCK. Если вы попали в правильное место, и выбрали правильных жертв скоро начнётся массовый гнев, куча мата и прочего, и прочего. Результат: ''Несумятица, срач, скандалы и ожидаемый приход модерации или администрации (второй- гораздо реже). Если повезёт все активные жертвы заработают бесплатный бан ^-^ '''А что нам? А нам после этого уже ничего, сюда мы больше не вернёмся. ''"Иностранцы такие иностранцы..." Итак, опять ищем подходящий сайт с кучей народа. Открываем рэндомное сообщество, и задаём вопрос по английски/немецки/французски/тарабарски. (Для нубов- юзайте переводчик. Правильно юзайте.) Масса народу кинется демонстрировать свои "Великие" познания языка, другие будут поправлять, третьи спорить... А мы... Мы будем смотреть на это, и умирать со смеху. Можете даже купить себе шоколадную медаль, и повесить на шею. Главное найдите момент что бы смыться. 'Результат: Массовый срач, такие фразы на английском/немецком/французском/тарабарском... При переводе которых даже суровый Тролль начнёт лить скупые слёзы счастья. И главное- юзайте переводчик... Правильно юзайте. Пример:'' ''Troll Hello, can you tell me what is this thread about?'' ''LOL Лолошто?'' Anna 'Чо это ищо за чмо?'' ''Andrey' Посоны забейте. MrLolka '''This threade is about.. Ктот знает как бует игры по англишу? ''BOBA' Games вроде. Andrey 'Может забёте ужо?'' ''Troll' Well, about? '['BOBA]' This threade is about games. Troll' About games you said? ''Anna Кто то знает о чом он грит?'' "Я - Дама" Уважаемые представители сильного пола (''-какой он сильны-ы-ы-ый... - усмехается автор'') этот способ для вас. Идём на любой сайт типа mail.ru,' ''и начинаем активно знакомится с мужчинами. не забудьте запастись фотографиями отпадных блондинок, и океан лулзов обеспечен. Флиртуем с клюнувшей на удочку рыбкой, разводим его как лоха и в конце... Признаёмся что мы не те, за кого себя выдаём. После этого "сюрприза" наши культурные романтики выдают '''СТОЛЬКО ' мата, что.. Кхм, сами проверьте.. Результат: Океан лулзов, и отличное настроение Тролля. Баттхёрт жертвы. "Про Троллей" Задача любого тролля - превратить спокойный тред в ярый спор, конфликт, в который ввяжется как можно большее количество читателей, а изначальная тема разговора будет забыта напрочь. Мотивы могут быть разные. Некоторым просто доставляет удовольствие поспорить и развлечь за счет других себя и аудиторию, другие пытаются таким образом помешать дискуссии на неугодную тему, есть люди, для которых троллинг – это самоутверждение, игра, борьба интеллекта. Считается, что троллингом занимаются только закомплексованные детишки, на самом деле все далеко не так. Порой среди лучших троллей попадаются взрослые, серьезные люди, занимающие солидные должности (профессора в институтах, политики, телевизионщики) и предпочитающие таким образом давать разрядку своим мозгам. Разные тролли ведут себя по-разному. У некоторых ума хватает только на то, чтобы отвечать на все реплики односложными фразами, другие – любят интеллектуально, красиво втаптывать оппонентов в грязь. Но есть некоторые техники, которые используются большинством опытных троллей. Вот несколько из них: 1. И кто тут тролль? Популярная тактика форумных троллей – обвинять своих оппонентов, что троллями являются именно они. Поскольку само понятие "тролль" субъективно и четких критериев, по которым можно определить тролля, нет, достаточно просто обвинить человека в том, что все его высказывания и аргументы – ничто иное, как провокация, а сам он флеймер-террорист, пришедший только пофлудить. Неопытные форумчане начнут оправдываться, но это всегда тупиковый путь. 2. Просто шутка Если спор достигает своего пика, и против тролля ополчился весь форум, тот может просто объявить, что все им сказанное – шутка, и спорщики были достаточно глупы, чтобы воспринять все слишком серьезно. 3. Два брата-акробата Довольно эффективным способом, особенно на форумах и IRC, является создание своего двойника под другим псевдонимом, с помощью которого можно оказывать поддержку самому себе. Когда в споре между двумя оппонентами появляется третья сторона, которая полностью занимает сторону одного из участников и высмеивает второго, это дает достаточно сильный психологических эффект. Причем двойник может быть совершенно не похож на главного героя тролля, выдавая себя за какого-нибудь авторитетного серьезного человека. 4. Знаешь ли ты что Опытные флеймеры нередко ссылаются на известные факты или случаи в подтверждение или поддержку своих слов. Например, где-нибудь на канале #anti-gay, тролль начинает свою провокацию о том, что геи – это не так уж плохо и приводит в доказательство кучу известных личностей, добившихся успеха, несмотря на свои сексуальные аномалии. 5. Остынь, парнишка Очень эффективна тактика, при которой сначала тролль выводит какого-нибудь читателя форума из себя (для этого достаточно высмеять разумные, логичные аргументы), и затем, когда тот говорит на эмоциях и переходит на личности, играть на контрастах. Говорить спокойно, разумно, с умным видом указывая на психическое расстройство оппонента. 6. Доказательства Опытные тролли очень любят просить доказательства любых изречений по отношению к себе. Что бы ему не сказали, в чем бы его не обличали, тролль потребует неопровержимых доказательств, иначе "это просто слова". Стоит ли говорить, что какими бы не были предоставленные доказательства, они будут высмеяны вместе с их автором? 7. Молчание ягнят Молчание – мощнейшее оружие тролля. Во время спора, оппонент может привести блестящий аргумент, но умный тролль попросту оставит его без ответа, прокомментировав вместо этого совершенно неважные фрагменты. Но стоит только оппоненту допустить ошибку или привести слабый аргумент, тут уж красноречие тролля проявит себя во всей красе. Лучший способ противостоять троллю – не отвечать на его посты. За бугром очень распространено выражение: "Don’t feed forum trolls". Ведь пищей троллей являются именно ответы возбужденных юзеров, и чем дальше разрастается флейм, тем сытнее становится тролль. Конечно, можно ввязаться в полемику и попробовать "победить" провокатора, но следует учитывать, что обычно у профессиональных флеймеров очень большой опыт споров и они просто не признают аргументы оппонента, какими бы убедительными они не казались. А любые попытки указать на неправоту тролля, заканчиваются твоим высмеиванием. Это все равно, что пытаться победить рыбу в конкурсе на самую длительную задержку дыхания под водой - споры и словесные перепалки для тролля такая же естественная стихия, как вода для рыбы. И обычно все, на что может рассчитывать ввязавшийся в полемику человек – раздражение и испорченное настроение. "Свод правил демагога" 1. Никогда не отвечай прямо на поставленный вопрос и не раскрывай полностью свою позицию. Так ты оставишь себе больше места для отступления, сказав «я имел в виду совсем не это». 2. Помни — оппонент всё время должен доказывать, что он не верблюд. Если он будет доказывать любую ерунду, то у него не будет времени разоблачать тебя, и зрителям будет казаться, что ты ведёшь. 3. Никогда не спорь с другим демагогом. Если у тебя есть выбор на чей пост отвечать, выбирай новичков, которые наивно пытаются разговаривать с тобой, как с вменяемым человеком. Они самые лёгкие жертвы, и ты не можешь им проиграть. 4. К демагогу не липнет грязь. Что бы тебе ни писали, всегда оставайся бодрым, невозмутимым и лощёным. Это бесит. 5. Не занимайся примитивной грубостью и флеймом. Едкие насмешливые подколки в сто раз обиднее. К тому же модератор не найдёт предлога заткнуть тебе рот, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. 6. Если в посте оппонента 90 % неотразимых аргументов, на которые нечего возразить, проигнорируй их. Затем найди слабое место в оставшихся 10 % и раскрути его. Если тебя поймали на подтасовке или ошибке, делай вид, что ничего не случилось и переведи спор на другую тему, где ты можешь захватить инициативу. 7. Никогда не признавай своих ошибок, не оправдывайся и не защищайся — это недостойно настоящего демагога. 8. Создавай своим постам ореол самоочевидности. Фразы «любому известно, что…», «только дурак не знает, что…», «давно выяснили, что…» творят чудеса. 9. На свете нет абсолютно бесспорных истин, поэтому опытный демагог любой пост может повернуть против оппонента: если кто-то высказывает экспертную оценку — скажи, что это лишь его мнение; если тебе приводят какие-либо факты — скажи, что источник недостоверен; если говорят, что дважды два четыре — ответь, что это не аргумент. 10. Одна из лучших тактик — довести оппонента до бешенства (у хорошего демагога это получается без труда), а когда появится хоть малый намёк на флейм, оскорблено заяви, что у оппонентов кончились аргументы и они перешли на личности. 11. Другой хороший приём — апеллировать к уму оппонента. «Ты же умный человек и сам понимаешь, что…» Если он всё-таки возразит, всем покажется, что он сам признал, что он идиот. 12. Если тебя прижали к стенке, демонстративно зевни и скажи: «Всё это полная чушь. Я считаю, что…». Аргумент «всё это чушь» принципиально неопровержим. 13. Фраза: «Оппоненты так и не привели никаких доказательств» — лучший друг демагога. Не бойся использовать её, даже если неопровержимые доказательства были в каждой строке. Оппоненты всё равно ничего не смогут на это возразить. 14. Не бойся с наглой мордой заявлять, что белое — это чёрное, а чёрное — это белое. Как ни странно, доказать обратное очень тяжело. 15. Для демагога нет чинов и званий. Ссылка на чей-либо авторитет никогда не является доказательством и может быть развенчана простым «А своих собственных мыслей у Вас нет?». 16. Запомни, что слово «обоснуй» является грубым ругательством. Если тебя обозвали «обоснуем», заяви в ответ, что всё уже было сказано раньше, и что оппоненты не умеют читать твои посты. 17. Никогда не кончай спор первым. Дождись, когда оппоненты поймут, что с тобой говорить бесполезно и свалят, а потом заяви о своей победе. 18. Если тебе нечего сказать, цитируй bash.org.ru, udaff.com, известные блоги в ЖЖ. Это очень круто и вызывает уважение. Возьми две или три фразы и повторяй их постоянно. 19. Обязательно называй оппонентов на Вы. не отходи от этого. 20. Если тебе нечего ответить оппоненту, то следует тщательно проверить его сообщение на предмет орфографических и пунктуационных ошибок. 21. И, наконец, последнее… Помни, все вокруг знают, что ты — демагог. Поэтому Вас не должно заботить их мнение. Все это ты делаешь, чтобы подняться в своих глазах, а не в чужих. Определения В интернет-терминологии, «тролль» — человек, который размещает грубые или провокационные сообщения в Интернете, например, в дискуссионных форумах, мешает обсуждению или оскорбляет его участников. Слово «троллинг» может характеризовать непосредственно одно сообщение, либо в целом размещение таких сообщений. Обычно понятие «троллинг» используется, чтобы описать деятельность троллей. Наиболее характерной чертой троллинга является то, что его целью в конечном счёте всегда является привлечение внимания к собственной персоне. Тролль хочет почувствовать свою значительность и популярность, произвести неизгладимое впечатление, и для этого пускает в ход любые средства. Обычно это люди, страдающие комплексом неполноценности, разочарованные или уставшие от повседневной рутины. Но следует также помнить, что помимо чисто субъективных проявлений троллинг взят на вооружение бойцами информационных войн. В этом случае цель применения троллинга — это, в частности, увод внимания от острых тем и перевод конструктивного обсуждения в перепалку, а также один из методов нападения путем агрессивного вброса клеветы, компромата, слухов и т. д. Распространение Троллинг — интересный психологический и социальный феномен, зародившийся в 1990-х годах в Usenet. Многие люди один или два раза пробовали публиковать провокационные сообщения во Всемирной паутине просто из любопытства. Но у некоторых это переросло в привычку и даже стиль общения в сети. Пока не существует серьёзных исследований того, может ли такой стиль общения у заядлых троллей перейти в реальную жизнь и в живое общение с людьми, но, очевидно, потенциально такая опасность может существовать. С начала XXI века интернет-тролли стали образовывать собственные сообщества и организации, делясь опытом по наиболее эффективному разжиганию конфликтов. Сейчас любой популярный форум, группа новостей и вики-проект рано или поздно (но скорее рано) сталкивается с троллями и троллингом. Не избежала этого и Википедия. Этимология Современное значение термина «троллинг» впервые появилось в Usenet-конференциях в конце 80-х. Большинство использующих это понятие полагает, что оно является сокращением фразы «trolling for suckers», непосредственно относящейся к виду техники спортивной рыбалки, в которой «trolling» по-видимому происходит от «trawling» (русск. «траление»). Слово, вероятно, приобрело популярность из-за своего второго значения, а именно «троллей», которые часто упоминаются в фольклоре стран Скандинавии, в частности, в детских рассказах, как уродливые, неприятные существа, которые созданы, чтобы творить зло и причинять вред. Во многих эпизодах подчёркивалась неприязнь троллей к посторонним в пределах мест их обитания, в особенности к тем, кто собирался нарушить их покой. Общие размышления Главной целью троллинга является каким-то образом внести разлад в общество. Подстрекательское, саркастическое, провокационное или юмористическое содержание сообщений тролля направлено на то, чтобы склонить других пользователей к вовлечению тролля в бесполезную конфронтацию. Чем более бурно реагирует общество, тем вероятнее дальнейший троллинг со стороны инициатора, поскольку это утверждает его уверенность в том, что определенные действия достигают его цели вызвать хаос. Так родилась часто употребляемая в интернет-культуре фраза: «не кормите троллей». Бывает, что человек размещает в форуме сообщение, в котором искренне и открыто выражает свои чувства. Опытные тролли знают, что легче всего вывести его из себя, объявив его троллем. Или, например, человек не сразу понимает, как вписаться в общественные рамки какого-либо форума. В результате его действий, даже хотя бы немного не соответствующих норме (часто неумышленных и имеющих уважительные причины), ему приклеивают ярлык «тролль». Иногда бывает трудно отличить пользователя, которому просто незнакомы общепринятые нормы форума, от пользователя, который преднамеренно занимается троллингом. К сожалению, многие пользователи реагируют агрессивно при первых же напоминающих троллинг действиях новичков, что иногда делает последних в итоге настоящими троллями. Тролль-культура Развитие троллинга и прекрасные возможности для анонимного общения в Интернете свидетельствуют о том, что история «анонимного тролля» только начинается. Факт существования «культуры», основанной незнакомыми друг другу людьми, которых объединяет только изгнание из интернет-форумов, вызывает сомнения. Но есть те, кто действительно утверждает, что это возможно и даже уже встречается в действительности. Этому есть убедительное свидетельство — существование форумов, участники которых утверждают, что эти форумы посвящены исключительно тому, чтобы поддерживать и развивать троллинг, обмениваться советами и искать новые цели для плодотворного троллинга. Один из лучших примеров проявления тролль-культуры — солидарность и сотрудничество двух незнакомых друг другу её представителей. Поскольку методы у них общие и часто являются поводом для известных в Интернете шуток, иногда один тролль в состоянии идентифицировать другого непосредственно «за работой». Их направленный якобы друг против друга троллинг часто создает огромный шум и симулирует драмы, к которым серьезно относятся сторонние наблюдатели (особенно, если они поддерживают одну из сторон). В итоге совместный троллинг гораздо эффективнее уводит дискуссию от темы или сосредотачивает обсуждение вокруг инициаторов, чем если бы каждый из них занимался этим самостоятельно. Троллинг в 90-х Одна из самых ранних ссылок на слово «тролль», которую можно найти в архиве конференций Google Usenet, принадлежит пользователю «Mark Miller», обращавшемуся к пользователю «Tad» 8 февраля 1990 года. Тем не менее, остаётся неясным, было ли это использованием понятия «тролль» в том значении, в котором оно известно сегодня, или же это был просто случайно выбранный эпитет: «Вы так далеки от того, чтобы быть в состоянии понять что-либо из того, о чём кто-либо здесь говорит, что от этого всего никакой пользы. Вот что действительно грустно — то, что Вы искренне убеждены, что берёте верх. Вы всего лишь пустая трата природных ресурсов — будьте любезны, верните себя в круговорот питательных веществ. Идите умирать во сне, Вы бесполезный напыщенный тролль». Более вероятно происхождение понятия «троллинг» от фразы «trolling for newbies» (англ. newbie — новичок), популяризированное в начале 90-х в одной из групп сети Usenet, alt.folklore.urban. Употребление там несколько отличалось от современного значения — это была относительно мягкая шутка, понятная для «своих», применяемая старыми пользователями к настолько утрированным вопросам или темам, что только новичок отреагировал бы на них искренне. В дальнейшем термин включил в себя также ситуацию, когда некто умышленно изображал из себя крайне неверно информированного или введённого в заблуждение пользователя, даже не являясь завсегдатаем в конференции — чаще всего это воспринималось не агрессивно, а в качестве шутки. В этом контексте слово «troll» обычно относилось к действию, а не к автору. Некоторые старые пользователи Usenet продолжали настаивать на этих изначальных определениях даже после того, как термин стал применяться более широко к подстрекательским действиям, ранее характеризующимся как «флейм». Идентификация Первое упоминание в серьёзной литературе принадлежит Джудит Донат, которая в 1999-м году использовала в своих суждениях несколько курьёзных примеров из различных конференций в Usenet. Она подчеркнула двусмысленность идентификации в свободном «виртуальном обществе»: «В физическом мире существует врожденное единство с самим собой, поскольку тело обеспечивает необходимую и приемлемую идентификацию. Нормой является: одно тело — одна идентичность. … В виртуальном мире всё иначе. Всё базируется на словах, а не на фактах.» Донат приводит краткий краткий обзор игр, спекулирующих на несоответствиях между физическим и виртуальным обществом: Троллинг — игра в подделку личности, при этом никто, кроме играющего, о ней не знает. Тролль пытается зарекомендовать себя как типичный пользователь, разделяя общие интересы и проблемы группы. Другие участники конференции, если они осведомлены о троллинге и подобных фальсификациях, пытаются выявить искренность его высказываний, и, если в итоге пользователь объявлен троллем, вынуждают его покинуть группу. Всё зависит от того, насколько хорошо они сами и тролль разбираются в вопросах идентификации личности — то, насколько плодотворными были действия тролля и оправдали ли они себя, почти не имеет значения. Троллинг может дорого обойтись группе. Тролль способен прервать дискуссию, распространить плохой совет и испортить имидж группы и конференции. Кроме того, если группа становится чувствительной к троллингу, многие вопросы, заданные искренне, но в наивном тоне, будут сразу же отклонены. Это может показаться весьма нерасполагающим новому пользователю, который рискнёт написать своё первое сообщение и будет тут же осыпан обвинениями. Даже если обвинения в таких случаях не обоснованы, ярлык «тролль» весьма ощутимо сказывается на репутации в Интернете. Использование Термин «тролль» очень субъективен. Некоторые читатели могут характеризовать сообщение как троллинг, в то время как другие могут расценить то же самое сообщение как законный вклад в обсуждение, даже если высказанное в нём мнение и спорное. Это понятие часто используется, чтобы дискредитировать оппонента или его сторонника аргументом, рассчитанным на предубеждения. Аналогично, назвать кого-то троллем — значит сделать, вероятно, неверные предположения о мотивах автора. Однако, независимо от его мотивов, подобные спорные сообщения обычно вызывают поправляющий, покровительствующий или же возмущённый ответ. Ответ тех, кто не видит разницы между реальным, физическим сообществом (где люди подвергают себя некоторому риску быть телесно повреждёнными в результате их действий) и сообществом виртуальным, основанным на простом обмене словами и идеями. Культура ведения дискуссии в реальном мире (этикет) часто наивно применяется к онлайн-общению новичками, не имеющими о нём представления. Обвинения в троллинге обычно (и иногда ошибочно) высказываются задетыми за живое людьми. Люди более склонны использовать эпитеты типа «тролль» в открытой дискуссии, чем в переписке, потому что общественные форумы представляются им менее лично направленными. В одном из форумов сообщества Internet Movie DataBase высказывалось утверждение, что типичному троллю недоступны значения слов «мнение» и «уходи». Употребляемое в подходящих случаях по отношению к провокационному поведению онлайн, слово «тролль» экономно преобразовывает абстрактную совокупность манер в конкретный тип. Опытные участники форумов знают, что самый эффективный способ воспрепятствовать троллю состоит в том, чтобы игнорировать его, потому что любой ответ поощряет настоящего тролля и даёт ему повод и возможность продолжать писать провокационные высказывания. Они также пишут «пожалуйста, не кормите тролля», чтобы предупредить остальных. Однако это предупреждение может также вызвать обратный эффект, став пищей для тролля. Поэтому, если участник форума сталкивается с явно невинным ответом троллю, более благоразумным будет предупреждение в личной переписке. Примеры Тролль-однодневка Сообщения тролля-однодневки носят явно провокационный характер и способны вызывать агрессивные ответы. Тролль-провокатор • Офтопик: сообщения, которые являются несоответствующими направленности форума. • Раздувание страницы: размещение изображений большого размера с целью сделать предыдущие сообщения трудночитаемыми. • Медиа-атака: раздражающие слух звуковые файлы, шокирующие изображения в сообщении или ссылки на ресурсы с подобным содержанием. Зачастую ссылки замаскированы. • Подстрекание, включая комментарии с расистским содержанием. • Самоуверенные утверждения: выражение собственного мнения как общепринятого факта без аргументации или анализа (windows rulez - linux suxx, intel rules - amd suxx, rap rulezz - black-metal suxx итд). • Преднамеренная публикация развязки свежего и популярного на данный момент кинофильма или романа. • Возобновление или перефразирование очень спорной прошлой темы, особенно в небольших сообществах. • Преднамеренное и повторное неправильное написание ников (имён, псевдонимов) других пользователей с целью оскорбить их или вызвать у них раздражение. Тролль-эгоцентрик Этот тип стремится получить как можно больше ответов на свои сообщения и завоевать чрезмерное внимание в коллективе. • Рекламирование другого форума, особенно конкурирующего или недолюбливаемого. • Явная ложь в самоидентификации: «У меня, как у настоящего самурая, проблемы с фильмом „Семь cамураев“». • Манера вести дискуссию в тоне отлично разбирающегося эксперта, не имея возможности продолжать дискуссию на уровне вследствие недостатка представления о предмете. • Сообщения, содержащие очевидный недостаток или ошибку: «я думаю, „Бумер“ — лучшее кино». • Просьба о помощи с неправдоподобной или неблаговидной задачей или проблемой: «Как вымыть ночной горшок? Я не хочу, чтобы всё приготовленное в нём было одинаковым на вкус». «Научите меня программировать за вечер» • Преднамеренно наивные вопросы: «Могу ли я использовать оливковое масло вместо воды, готовя вермишель?» • Тщательно сконструированные и чётко аргументируемые размышления и теории, базирующиеся на явно неверном утверждении или выдуманном факте. • Политически спорные сообщения: «я думаю, Путин — лучший/худший президент среди всех». • Разыгрывание невинности по окончании флейма. • Офтопик-жалобы на личную жизнь или угрозы самоубийства — временами не что иное, как «кричащий о помощи» тролль. • Обобщающие параноидальные ответы на личные мнения, выраженные людьми: «не может быть, что вы все действительно так думаете, на самом деле вы объединяетесь против меня». • Умышленная игра на чувствах людей в связи с направленностью сообщества: появиться в форуме любителей кошек с темой «Десять блюд из кошатины». • Одновременное использование нескольких ников для раздувания собственного флейма — споры с самим собой, участие в перепалке с обеих сторон и тем самым её искусственное подогревание. • Тролль-"герой-любовник": получает острые ощущения от последовательного заигрывания и интриг онлайн с женщинами группы. Это подстрекает общественную конкуренцию среди женщин, которые когда-то думали, что ласковые имена, стихи, признания в любви посвящались исключительно им. Также зачастую наивная реакция женщин на его действия провоцирует мужчин группы на следование его манере и соревнование в завоёвывании женского внимания, что в итоге приводит к тому, что преобладающая часть группы концентрируется на флирте, и группа перестаёт выполнять свою основную цель. • Любая комбинация вышеизложенного: например, тролль объединяет подстрекательские утверждения с бедностью языка и манерой падонков, попутно играя любовника: «ети долбоние чурки дастали канкретна валили би лутше в свой чуркистан и тама убили сибя с росбегу. маша я тибя люблю чмок». Мотивация Признающие себя «троллями» могут преподносить себя как «адвокаты дьявола» («оводы», «деятели контркультуры»), бросая вызов общественному мнению в попытке сломать групповой статус-кво. Утверждают, что настоящие «адвокаты дьявола» всегда идентифицируют себя как таковые, из уважения к этикету и любезности, в то время как тролли игнорируют этикет и любезность в целом. Предполагаемые мотивы человека, занимающегося троллингом: • Троллинг может использоваться в качестве эксперимента, при котором вследствие анонимности есть возможность испытать границы терпения людей и нарушить правила этикета без серьезных последствий. Это может быть желанием убедиться в прочности рамок дискуссии или попыткой проверить реакцию людей. • Анонимный поиск внимания: тролль стремится доминировать в дискуссии, вызывая гнев. • Развлечение: некоторых забавляет мысль, что человека задевают утверждения совершенно незнакомых людей. • Гнев: использование троллинга с целью выразить враждебность группе или некоей точке зрения. • Крик о помощи: многие тролли в своих сообщениях жалуются на жизнь — семья, отношения, школа, работа, здоровье (хотя в принципе невозможно знать, является ли это только частью троллинга). • Самоидентифицирующие себя в качестве троллей и их защитники считают, что троллинг является продвинутым методом улучшить обсуждение или соотношение сил. • Вызов: просто хочется убедиться, способен ли на такое, и можно ли в этом добиться успеха — например, дурачить пользователей, создав другой никнэйм и личность. • Трата времени других: одна из самых привлекательных целей троллинга — потратить как можно меньшие усилия и время на то, чтобы спровоцировать других на бессмысленную трату как можно больших усилий и времени. • Изменения во взглядах всей группы: раздуть обсуждаемый вопрос до такой степени (обычно с использованием клонов), чтобы заставить людей пересмотреть собственные взгляды на него. • Проверка работы системы: например, чтобы увидеть, как отреагируют на явное нарушение те, кто следит за порядком. • Преодоление комплекса неполноценности или беспомощности путём получения опыта управления окружающей средой, пускай даже виртуальной. • Самоутверждение. • Сатира: в этих случаях люди считают себя не троллями, а неправильно понятыми юмористами или политическими комментаторами. • Удовлетворение, получаемое от личных нападок (садизм). • Преследование: если человек был мишенью нападок на одном форуме и сменил его на другой во избежание их продолжения, использовать троллинг как средство вернуть ему ощущение дискомфорта онлайн. • Охотники на троллей: этот тип пользователей зачастую наносит не меньший ущерб, чем сам тролль. Одно сообщение тролля может остаться незаметным, но десять охотников на троллей, незамедлительно отреагировав, в состоянии свести на нет любую дискуссию. Решения и альтернативы Популярная мудрость учит избегать кормления троллей и игнорировать искушениe им ответить. Ответ на троллинг неизбежно уводит обсуждение от темы, выводит из равновесия наблюдателей и снабжает тролля вниманием, которого он жаждет. Когда охотники атакуют тролля, он отвечает «АБГЗ. ДРП. ГЦЛР.», или «Вас развели. Вы проиграли. Всего хорошего». Однако, так как охотники (аналогично троллям) часто сами провоцируют конфликты, в итоге проигрывают только другие пользователи форума, которые предпочли бы, чтобы конфликт не появлялся вообще. Литература на тему троллинга говорит о том, что навешивание ярлыка «тролль» на человека может вызвать явно нежелательные и нездоровые последствия. Человек, отклоненный социальной группой, и в онлайн-общении и в реальной жизни, может закрепить в себе такую антагонистическую роль, и будет стремиться и далее раздражать или возмущать членов группы. Роль «тролль» — часто признак социальных отклонений, и ярлык может навсегда сделать пользователя таким. Лучшее средство против троллей — вмешательство модератора. Но необходимо при этом помнить, что троллями так же могут быть модераторы и администраторы форумов. Более того, высшей целью тролля является возможность стать модератором или администратором терроризируемого им форума. Тролль-администратор, занимаясь троллингом, прикрывается так называемыми «функциями модератора». Власть тролля-администратора практически безгранична. На некоторых форумах может быть до двух и более троллей-администраторов. Такие форум-сообщества практически обречены на вымирание. Тролль, которого успешно игнорируют, может добровольно покинуть форум (и либо заняться троллингом в другом месте, либо стать конструктивным пользователем). Тем не менее, он может попытаться развить свои способности, чтобы всё же впоследствии добиться цели. Тролль-новичок может испытать серьёзное сожаление, так называемое «раскаяние тролля», в случае потери ника, ограничении доступа и других серьёзных штрафных мерах, предпринятых по отношению к нему вследствие его поведения. Некоторые утверждают, что игнорирование тролля может вызвать повторение попыток привлечь внимание. «Гады, что, возражаете? … гады, что, молчите? …» Тем не менее эта тенденция гораздо слабее, и в итоге тролль устаёт и начинает искать себе более благодатную почву. Стоит также отметить, что временами тролли стараются получить сочувствие модераторов, предстать жертвой свирепых фанатиков. Тем не менее, чаще всего тролли ведут себя подобострастно лишь с владельцами веб-форумов, у которых есть исключительные возможности для полного ограничения доступа. Также известны ситуации, когда тролль обзаводится «своим» человеком среди модераторов, который готов заступиться за него — в этом случае, естественно, из них выбирается наименее принципиальный. Как поступить, если вы наткнулись на тролля? Не спешите отвечать троллю. Чем меньше реакция на его сообщения, тем меньше вероятность того, что его вмешательство отразится на общем ходе дискуссии. При ответах старайтесь первой же фразой согласиться с его высказыванием — это дезориентирует его и, возможно, даже вовлечёт в конструктивную дискуссию. Особенно, если после согласия с ним вы продолжите чётким и кратким утверждением, восстанавливающим логику и справедливость.